wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Linyphiidae
up for adoption please take this lady and do what you want, no permission needed coding by epheme "I'm not the uncultured ''swine." DESCRIPTON quiet, possibly awaiting escape. Subject 4, soft yellow scales- terrible in combat, avoid combat. Long brown horns- similliar to LeafWing. No spines- hard to balance when flying, though this subject cannot. Body structure- LeafWing, definitely. Two tails, yellow fading pink- very strong. Oddly strong silk- has different types, like that of a spider. Underbelly, tan- harder than scales, strange. Pink and yellow criss-crossed scale pattern- SilkWing genetics. No swimming abilities- stick to walking. Sharp claws- possibly useful in combat, still don't engage in combat. Scarred in several places from the attack in her juvenile years- left leg was mauled, it limps constantly now. "Completely savage, I'd say." PERSONALITY polite, likely hiding power with civil acts. Subject (4) is a biblotaph, books we give will not come back. Apparently the subject requested affably for a rocking chair and rug. Request was denied. No subjects seem to trust her- more fear her- they will run. Do not trust this subject. Something odd about her- a strange aura she doesn't seem to notice Takes to calling some passing scientists a word we still cannot decipher, but which is probably very rude. Do not engage in combat, Subject (4) is too fragile for combat. Seems to be quite optimistic, does not make contact with other subjects very oft- nor should. "No, I don't kill for fun. I technically avoid it." MENTAL careful, mental state is is not balanced. Seems not entirely sane. Subject will smile at odd times. Be careful- her alignment- which we assume to be on the cleaner side- could tilt at any time. May not have the brutal prey instinct most have. Subject will not eat any live prey, seems to enjoy the company of them. As noted before, subject calls to the passing, quoting- seems disappointed when we do not reply. Hums oddly to herself, hinting again that subject possibly might be insane. In her juvenile stage, after being injured, almost fatally, she became hostile and escaped- might happen again, keep close watch. All subjects seem to be scared of her instinctively- there is something off about her though. Very off. "I'd rather stay alive, if you're alright with that?" HISTORY intelligent, do not ignore potential. *born from modified egg *parents in project, but were subtly eliminated after caught trying to smuggle their dragonet from custody *raised curtly, gave books to calm her down *never had much contact with other subjects *began chirping odd things *reached juvenile *met subject 17 *the meeting subject seemed to completely lose mind, brutally injuring her, nearly fatal *cleaned up, subject 17 was contained and killed after failed attempts to calm them *became more hostile *lashed out and injured a scientist *escaped *caught, cell more secured *reached adulthood *started requesting for different features in cell, much to surprise of staff *most of them granted, as they seemed harmless enough *started conversing vibrantly to whoever was near *humming began *any subjects who approach intensely scared- will not go near her important: keep away from other subjects at all costs!! "This is a positively ''charming book." RELATIONSHIPS ''kind, strange among the others. no direct contact made with any living subjects "Oh! That seems a bit- unnecessary, don't you think?" TRIVIA recording completed, saving recording. * she hums songs to old movies * quotes shakespeare often * therapist lady Category:Characters Category:Content (Rain The FanWing) Category:SilkWings Category:LeafWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Artificially Created